The Legendary Demigod Book I: The Aftermath
by xXPolluxCastorXx
Summary: Percy defeats Styx... BUT did he really defeat her? And now he is hunted by the four children of Styx BUT can he defeat them? Join him as he takes on powerful monsters and agonizing moments in The Legendary Demigod Book I: The Aftermath. (Please send feedback)
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1:  
A Goddess Interrupts The Burial Of My Old Friends**

Styx was too strong. I can't do it. I can't…

Tears stung my eyes as I observed the battle again and again in… in Katoptris. Where did I go wrong? I squeezed Frank's firewood, which was now useless, Jason's golden coin, and Hazel's spatha in my right palm. Where did I go wrong? I clutched Nico's Stygian Iron sword in my left and squeezed it too. Where did I go wrong?

I keep asking myself that. Where did I go wrong?

Where did I go wrong?

I watched the battle again and again at Hades' palace wondering what I did wrong. Hades patted my shoulder reassuringly and kneeled beside me. His hands were very cold.

"It's alright. You did everything you could. I don't detect any flaw in you that could've been the reason of your… failure.", Hades said. But it clearly isn't alright. His eyes were already misty from the loss of his two children.

"Couldn't you just bring them back? I mean, you're the god of the Underworld, after all.", I stared at him, but I already knew the answer.

"I already told you. No. Styx wiped their soul's existence. They couldn't be saved. Only their bodies can be retrieved." And with that, Hades stood up and walked away.

**…**

I don't know how long I kneeled there in the Hades' palace's hall, watching the battle. Maybe hours, maybe a few days, but I didn't care. My mind couldn't detect any wrong moves, any misjudgement at all so it just went remembering my times with my friends.

I remember our crazy moments in the Argo II. Leo teasing Frank, Piper flirting with Jason, Hazel talking to Nico. I remembered the way we defeated the giants, the way we made Gaia go back to sleep. I remembered our friendship, all those adventures and dangers we've been through.

I remembered, and that made me sob.

Persephone took pity on me and made me get up.

"Come on, you can't do this forever. Come, join us for dinner. I got you excellent fruits. Come, mortal."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked bitterly. "You don't like me, didn't you? Why don't you just blow me up to ashes, and throw me to Aphodel? I don't know what my goal is, now. You can just kill me right here."

"Of course I don't like you. You're a mortal. But you're currently suffering pain that most mortals can't stand and, I'll admit, I am impressed. Also, I think, my husband needs some company. And it will please you to know that there is no chance that you will get to the Fields of Asphodel."

I watched the battle again for the last time. I watched as Hazel swung her spatha but just went through Styx. Styx just touched Hazel's forehead before her soul was sucked out and destroyed. I watched as Frank turned into a dragon but, to no avail, got his soul destroyed, too. I watched as Jason flew up and shot lightning to Styx, but Styx vanished and… Jason's soul got destroyed. I watched as Piper went down with the thought of Jason dead… and also got her soul obliterated. I watched as Nico, Leo and Annabeth struck Styx but missed and Nico was thrown to Leo and Annabeth, soul annihilated. I watched as I caught her in surprise and stabbed Styx on the back and then she vanished.

I picked up Katoptris and stood up shakily and almost stumbled if Persephone didn't catch me. I hugged Leo's Archimedes Sphere firmly and walked to the castle's "dining room" unsteadily, tears still stinging my eyes.

I entered the dining room, admired the place and sat beside Hades on the long table.

The room was huge. A gigantic golden chandelier lit the place. The table and chairs are adorned with precious gems: rubies, sapphires, emeralds. The walls were flooded with pictures of skeletons and nuclear wars.

Hades turned to me, eyes puffy. "Please, put those things on the table." And so I did.

The doors behind me burst open, and in came skeletons with platters of food. The skeletons propped up the food in front of us. There were dragon fruits, strawberries, blue melons and other fruits I can't describe. I knew there weren't any meat because Persephone's mother is Demeter, goddess of agriculture. And then there were the ambrosia and nectar.

I wiped the tears in my eyes and dug up.

After the meal, Hades stood up and gestured me over the balcony of the castle.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No." I immediately answered. "You?"

"Of course not. I lost two of my best children. Nico… he was my favourite. And I also am getting fond of Hazel. They were… how do you say… awesome. But still, you must live your life. You must go on. I bet this is not the best advice for the god of the Underworld, but dying is not the answer here..." he hesitated "…for I fear Styx is not yet defeated. She must be just hiding right now, weakened by that stab on her back."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"We can revisit that place again and bury your friends if you like."

"Okay, that feels right."

Then, everything turned black.

I didn't notice it but Hades shadow travelled. We were now standing on the riverbank of Styx where it all happened. All my friends had their lifeless eyes open, except for Annabeth and Leo. The river Styx flowed peacefully, just like how its namesake fought. Peacefully.

Hades was commanding the earth to dig a grave when I heard Annabeth gasp.

"Percy!" she exclaimed "Percy, are you okay?"

"_Am I okay?_" I went to her, tears in my eyes. "I should be the one asking you that!" And I hugged her so tightly that she pushed me away.

"Let me breathe! Of course I'm okay." She smiled. "And I bet you defeated Styx while she was distracted?"

"Yes." I was ecstatic. I couldn't be happier. I released all my emotions on Annabeth's shoulders.

"Hush now. It will be alright. Where are the others?"

And it struck me. She didn't know that the others were dead yet. "Well…" I gestured around.

"Unconscious?"

"Dead."

Annabeth's face slackened. "You're kidding." She stood up and surveyed the area. "No." She whispered. "No. No, no, no. This is all wrong." And she stumbled down and sobbed.

"It's okay. We're alive. Styx probably didn't kill your soul because she didn't touch you. She threw Nico at you, remember?" And joy suddenly struck me as realization did. "Leo."

"What?" Annabeth asked shakily.

"Leo didn't touch Styx. He just went down with you, remember?" And I checked his pulse.

Sure enough, he was breathing. "Leo's alive!" I said excitedly.

"Leo! Wake up!" Annabeth crawled to him and shook him. "_Leo!_"

And Leo's eyes flew up.

He sat up quick, bumping Annabeth's head with his. "Ouch! What's wrong? I was taking a comfortable nap here!"

Annabeth hugged him and so did I. "We thought you were dead."

"Why would I be dead? I'm too gorgeous to be dead." He looked around, and his eyes widened. "They aren't-?"

"Yes. They are." I said grimly.

"Oh, gods. This is not happening. I mean… why?"

"The graves are ready." Hades face turned from sorrowful to surprise. "Aren't you two supposed to be dead?"

"No. They didn't touch Styx so they're alive." I said.

"Well, that's good news!" But his face turned sorrowful again. His children still weren't spared.

"It won't be good news if I am done you." And a hammer knocked Hades unconscious to the ground.

I uncapped my pen as the woman with a hammer smiled at me.

"Greetings. I, Bia, goddess of force and raw energy, daughter of Styx, has come to avenge my mother. Prepare to be vanquished, Persius Jackson!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Another God Gives Us Punishments**

The woman was crazy.

Bia was wearing camo pants and a green tank top which was smeared with grime. Her face was also covered in grime. She had crazy, brown eyes and was wearing a wide grin. Her hair was brown and bushy. She has this crazy aura that made me want to push somebody. And she was carrying a blood-splattered sledgehammer.

I raised my sword tauntingly. I fought and defeated different kinds of gods before, so how can this be different?

I pondered on my advantages and disadvantages. Her sledgehammer would make her slow down her attacks, and that's an advantage. The disadvantage is that it'll take her just one hit to probably finish me off with that hammers weight.

And I therefore conclude that this will be a piece of cake.

As always, I was wrong.

She charged me with lightning speed and swung her hammer but I ducked and she missed narrowly. I tried to stab her at her side but she sidestepped. She then swung her hammer to my leg and the hammer's shaft knocked it down. I tumbled to the ground as she laughed maniacally. She raised her hammer and I closed my eyes, waiting for Thanatos.

Suddenly, I felt a blast of heat as it seared through above me. I opened my eyes again to see Leo nervously blasting more fireballs to Bia. Bia was lying on the ground a few feet away from me, shielding herself with her arms and shouting, "You putrid demigod scum! You will pay dearly for this!"

I squeezed my sword, stood up and charged the goddess, evading Leo's fireballs. She dropped her hammer, raised her right arm and waved her hand at Leo. Suddenly, Leo was slammed by an invisible force and was toppling farther and farther away, unconscious.

I slashed my sword to Bia but she waved her hand to me, like how she gestured to Leo and immediately an invisible force greeted me.

I flew for about fifteen feet in the air before crashing down painfully. I can barely stand up. I saw Annabeth pick up her drakon bone sword and raise it.

My vision was blurry. My head hurts and my mind is racing faster than light. How can we defeat the goddess of force?

I stood up shakily. I was seeing doubles. There were two Annnabeths and two Bias. _I can't fight like this, _I thought.

I saw the two Bias charge the two Annabeths and I stumbled down.

I squeezed my head. _For gods' sake, work properly. _I stood up again, my vision coming into focus. I saw Annabeth holding the goddess off.

I then joined the fight.

I ran to them, Riptide raised. Bia pushed Annabeth to the ground and, while she was distracted, I slashed at her face.

Golden _ichor _poured down from her face and Bia collapsed. "You fool. This is not the end."

I was ready to finish her off when she smiled, "You lost, young demigod."

And something smacked me in the back of my head. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

**. . .**

I woke up on the shoulders of a guy.

The guy was muscular, with a bald head and tattoos all over his body. He was wearing jeans but didn't wear any shirt. He was barefoot and chains dangled from his wrist. I couldn't exactly see his face.

Screams pierced the air.

The man dragged Leo with his left hand while Bia walked beside him, carrying Annabeth. Bia's face was still drenched in _ichor _so I knew that I wasn't knocked out very long.

"Bia, is this the right place?" the man asked.

"Patience, brother. Not yet. We need to find a good spot where they can never return."

"Well, why don't we just kill them?"

"Now, where is the fun in that, Kratos? Besides, if we kill them, they will reside in the Isles of the Blest and we wouldn't want that, now, do we? That is not the meaning of revenge, brother. We don't give enemies luxuries."

I heard the man sigh.

Hours passed. I didn't dare move because the way Kratos knocked me out was very painful and with this position, I wouldn't stand a chance.

I heard the others shuffle and I immediately looked at Annabeth. She was still unconscious.

Then, I looked at Leo.

He was staring at me. He noticed me look and mouthed the words "What now?"

I mouthed back "Wait."

Another hour or two passed and I heard Bia say "This is a good place." So I hastily closed my eyes and pretended to be unconscious.

As we got dumped on the ground, the two did what I oppositely did. They attacked.

Kratos shielded Bia as Leo shot columns of scorching flames at them.

"Do you think you can harm the god of strength and power, dimwit?" shouted Kratos.

Bia then waved her hand at us and we went flying a good twenty feet in the air. We landed on the hard, dry ground painfully. My back hurt and my vision became blurry again. "Good thinking, guys."

I looked around and the other gods vanished. Instead, I saw a scene that made me almost vomit. The screams intensified. They were horrid, agonized screams. There were people, here and there, being tortured. Blood watered the ground.

We were in the middle of the Fields of Punishment.

A young man, who was being bitten to death by huge hellhounds, saw us and yelled for help. There were about six gigantic hellhounds biting his body apart, and two of them actually directed their attention to us.

I mean, they were enormous. Mrs. O'leary might've been smaller for a few feet. And she was the size of a tank. That's saying something.

"Haha. They're tankhounds." I said, my sanity slipping away.

"Oh c'mon Percy. Be serious. I don't think those 'tankhounds' are nice like Mrs. O'leary. Stay focused." Annabeth said.

A tankhound (I made the name official) charged Annabeth swiftly, which was kind of impossible for its size, but Annabeth was quicker. She dodged aside and Leo singed its hair off of its side. The tankhound howled in pain but kept on coming.

"Percy! Only your sword can destroy them with ease!" Annabeth shouted.

I didn't notice the other tankhound charge me in the last second and I dodged it but got a bruise on my left arm. It charged again and I sidestepped, and then decapitated it. It turned to dust immediately.

"Percy, help!" cried Leo.

The other tankhound trapped Leo, its teeth only inches to Leo's face, its own face bald and seared. I guess that's what he did to make it angry.

I threw my sword to Annabeth (she left her sword in the Styx's riverbank) who caught it. Then, she decapitated the tankhound.

"Nice job, everybody." I said.

"Strangers, help me!" cried the young man, getting devoured endlessly.

Leo asked, "Should we help him?"

"Please! I –ouch- regret all of my mistakes now! AAAAGGGHHH!"

"I think we should help him." I said.

And the tankhounds didn't know what came into them until the last second. The man had his wounds healed immediately, I guessed it was part of the curse, and a T-shirt and jeans appeared.

"Haha! I'm free! I'm FREEEEEEE!" the young man yelled. "Thank you. Thank you very much. I appreciate your act of kindness. Let me help you with your journey! I promise I won't be much of a weight on your shoulders."

"Fine. I'm Percy, this is Annabeth and this, here, is Leo. What is your name?" I asked him.

"Oh, right. My name is Richard Krillden. Well, I used to be a ruthless soldier in an army back in the 15th century. I killed lots, too. That's probably why I ended down here. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rich. Do you mind being called Rich?"

"Not at all. So shall we start adventuring?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**We Meet Impaled People**

"Uh, where are we going?" Rich asked for the millionth time.

The Fields of Punishment was really painful for the ears. Screaming emanated from here and there. _Everywhere._ The place was lit only by the fire in some of the torturing devices. There were tortured people everywhere, as far as the eye can see, each about ten meters apart. The ground was dry, like a drought had taken over. The air was humid and smelled like rotting flesh.

"I told you already. We are going to get out of here. Out of this wretched place." I said, irritated.

"Oh yeah, right. Are you sure about this?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About the direction you're heading." Rich said.

"Yes. These tortured people-"I risked a glance at the tortured people, but regretted it. It sent a shiver down my spine. "These tortured people recognize us." I continued.

And it was true. The tortured ones usually screamed "They're here again!" or "They've come to save us this time!" and it breaks my heart to let them know that we're not here to free them. I glanced at Rich.

His blue eyes were darting from one place to another, like a cornered animal. His short brown hair flowed through the wind. His slim build also quickly darted from one place to another just like his eyes.

"Do you know some kind of safe haven for escaped souls or something?"

"Well, I think so. We're going to some place safe after all."

"Oh, that's cool. Awesome actually."

"You're too talkative, you know that?" asked Annabeth with a dose of irritation in her voice.

"Well, I'm sorry, your majesty. It has been… what century is it?" Rich asked.

"Twenty-first." Leo answered.

Rich turned to Annabeth again "Well, I'm sorry, your majesty. It has been five… no, wait… six centuries before I talked to somebody." Rich said sarcastically.

"I like this guy." Leo exclaimed. He pointed at a tortured person "He's just like 'Oi, look! It's my old friend Kevin! He used to be Kevin the Shredder and I think that's why he is impaled repeatedly.'" He stared at the screaming tortured person, and shivered. "Okay, forget that. Let's not make fun of tortured people again."

"Actually, I do know this guy!" Rich blurted out. "Hi, Tom! Long-time no see! Looking good on those chains!"

"Help me, stranger. Help me. Have mercy, whoever you are!" Tom shrieked, spears impaling him.

"Oh. You don't remember me, don't you? That's cool. That's okay." Rich sobbed, and bent down.

"Are you okay? Is he your friend or something? We can get him out of there, you know." I said.

"No, no, it's okay. Actually, I hated him. He was a bully when we were kids. I'm just sad he doesn't remember me, though." Rich said.

"Well, I think because souls usually get their memories wiped out before-"Annabeth stopped. "Rich, how can you remember things?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"Okay." But Annabeth seemed to freak out "This is not normal."

"Annabeth, look at me. Our life isn't normal. We can trust Rich. Remember Tantalus? He remembers things, too." And with that, Annabeth calmed down.

The screams of the tortured didn't cease. It was deafening, actually. And we came across a gothic girl running away from something. Only we got to that _something's _way.

It was a dagger-person. I mean, it's an average-sized person with hundreds of bloody daggers protruding from it. It was literally a walking impaled person. I uncapped Riptide.

The creature must have felt threatened by the presence of Celestial Bronze because it hissed.

"Got any idea what we're dealing with?" I asked.

"No. I don't recognize it." Annabeth said blankly.

The gothic girl came back to us and said with a voice that clearly expresses exhaustion "Please kill it! It's been chasing me for years. I'm so tired."

"Don't worry. I'll-" And I was cut off when the dagger-thing punched me with impossible speed.

I miraculously ducked but a dagger scraped my right cheek. I rolled to one side and slashed at it. Riptide was deflected by one of its knives. _Only a stab can destroy it, _I thought.

I sidestepped to the other side and stabbed it… but missed. The dagger-thing somehow caught Riptide with its dagger-filled hands without cutting itself and pulled my sword from my own hands. That's where Leo stepped in. He pointed a finger to the living dagger and shot a white-hot bullet-sized flame. The flame singed its head off and knocked it out but still moved. I ran for Riptide and stabbed the monster in the chest. The monster quickly disintegrated.

"Well, that was weird." Leo said.

"How did you do that?" Rich asked Leo.

"Uh, it's a secret." Leo answered nervously.

The gothic girl ran and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"He has a girlfriend already, you know." Annabeth warned.

"Oops. Sorry. Well, thanks, stranger! I will be happy to accompany you in this journey of yours. I'm Veronica Axen, by the way. What's yours, hero?" Veronica asked.

We introduced ourselves.

"Uh, where's my kiss?" Leo mumbled.

"You're pretty." Rich blurted out to Veronica.

Well, you could say that. Veronica has jet-black hair with a violet highlight that went down to her waist, and dark-brown eyes. She has a slender build and fair skin with a lot of bruises, which makes her prettier for Percy. She was wearing a black denim shirt, black cargo pants and black boots.

"Yes, well, it might sound crazy but I am actually a daughter of Hades. You wouldn't believe me but I am-" Veronica explained but got cut off by Rich.

"I believe you. I am a son of Hermes." Rich said.

"Wait. You two are demigods?" Leo asked.

The two nodded.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Veronica also remembers?" Annabeth asked, disturbed.

"Annabeth, relax. It's not the end of the world." I reassured her.

"So… who's yours?" Rich asked me.

"What?" I asked back.

"Parentage. God. You clearly are demigods, aren't you?" Rich asked further.

"Well, mine's Poseidon, Annabeth's is Athena and Leo's is Hephaestus." I replied.

"Oh, so that's why you could shoot fire." Rich told Leo.

"You're a son of Hermes? Oh, so that's why you're so talkative." Leo mimicked Rich.

"Okay, guys. Stand down. Let's get a move on." Annabeth commanded.

"Can we rest for a second? My energy's run out because of the fire trick I did back there." Leo complained.

"Yes, rest sounds nice. After running for years, rest sounds nice." Veronica agreed.

And so we did. The screams of the damned didn't make it easy, though. We laid down on the hard ground and avoided the blood-stained spots. The group then talked about things.

"So, Veronica, how exactly did you come here? I mean, what did you do to deserve this?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"Well, I sort of murdered my whole family." Veronica said.

"That's harsh." Leo concluded.

"Not that I had a choice, though. They were getting on my nerves." Veronica explained. "Plus, I'm a daughter of Hades. What do you expect?"

"Well, I'm just glad you two-" I pointed at Veronica and Rich "-didn't go insane. I mean, Rich, you got devoured to death non-stop for six centuries. That could've removed your sanity. Same to you, Veronica."

"Well, I once almost did. But one thing stopped my sanity from slipping away." Rich said.

"And what is it? Unknown powers? Gifts of gods?" Leo asked, absolutely bewildered.

"Hope." Veronica and Rich said in unison.

"I believed that I can get away from my punishment. I always believed that. I just believed. And look where it got me. I'm finally freed." Veronica explained.

"Same." Rich agreed.

Then, there was silence for about five minutes. The silence was shattered when Leo asked something.

"Do you guys think that a child of Hades could give birth? I mean, it's the opposite of their power, right?"

"You ask the real questions, Leo." I said, and we all chuckled.

Then there was a shout far behind me.

"Percy Jackson!"

My instincts told my head to whip around, and so it did.

"Percy Jackson! I've regretted all of my mistakes! Help me!" A boy being impaled by a monster screamed.

As I focused my eyes, I recognized the monster. It was the monster that almost killed me on my first quest. I could see its three pairs of eyes glowing with hate. I could see the ram's horns, the lion's teeth and its snake tail.

It was the Chimera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I went out of ideas. Please send feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**I Fight Three Animals At Once**

"Hello, old pal." I greeted the monster.

The Chimera snarled. It was enormous. The length approximately twelve feet, I couldn't help but shiver from its size. But its size isn't the main attraction.

It had three heads. One head was that of a lion, which breathes fire as far as I can remember. Its golden-brown mane flowed beautifully from its head. The fire it breathes was searing hot, and I speak from experience.

Another head was that of a goat, which grew from the back of the lion's neck, with sharp horns. I mean, the horns were so sharp it glinted in the dim light. And it was at least two feet long.

The last head was that of a snake's. Actually, the full length of the snake was present in the creature because the snake was the tail. The snake is roughly the length of the rest of the creature. And its fangs were a quarter of a foot long, and I hypothesize that they were poisonous.

And the remaining body parts were that of a lion.

As I squinted, I noticed that the snake's tail was the one impaling the person who screamed my name. It was impaling him with its long fangs but as soon as it saw me, it let go him.

Then, it started to circle me, like a shark.

That was my cue. I uncapped Riptide. I was now ready to have revenge on the monster which almost killed me about seven years ago.

"Stay back." I told the others. "This is my fight."

"No way. Let me help you." Leo pushed on stubbornly.

"Yes way. This monster almost killed me on my first quest. If someone has to annihilate this monster, it'll be me."

"You better stand back, Leo. You know it's very serious when he mentions the word 'annihilate'." Annabeth teased.

"Oh, shut up." I said, still eyeing the monster.

I then heard the others shuffle behind me, obviously moving away.

The monster got closer. It was only about fifteen feet away.

And I noticed something. It wasn't the same Chimera I fought before. What I remember was that the Chimera had only two heads, the lion's and the snake's.

Oh, well.

The Chimera circled me closer. It was about ten feet away, now.

All Tartarus broke loose when it blasted a column of fire at me. I evaded it by rolling to the monster's right and slashed at its paw, only to find that it dodged it by retreating a step back. When I was off-balanced, the snake head-butted me with such force, it sent me to the ground.

All that happened for less than five seconds.

Then, it lowered its goat head, and charged.

I barely had time to roll to one side before it smashed my body but I did. But a goat's horn made a shallow gash on my left ribcage. I manage a hack on its hindquarter before it could get away.

The monster didn't disintegrate, it only bled _ichor_. I think it's because the monster is too big to get killed by only a cut.

It tried to repeat its routine. It blasted a column of fire in my direction and I rolled to the monster's left. But I didn't slash.

I charged.

I charged the abomination with Riptide raised, ready for a deep stab. Just as I suspected, the monster just retreated a step back, thinking I was just going to slash at it again. I continued to charge forward until my sword was deep in the goat's neck.

By getting close, I smelled the beast. It had the strong smell of rotting flesh. That made me recoil.

The goat's head disintegrated, leaving an _ichor-y_ stump and freeing my sword. I ran farther away to the goat before the snake caught me. I felt the collar of my blue shirt being tugged and the snake ripped it away. And the hit-and-run tactic was a success.

The lion roared from pain. The snake spat the collar of my shirt away, angered.

I thought of a plan.

The goatless Chimera circled me again and occasionally clawed at me experimentally. I parried each of its strikes. I could tell it was afraid. Well, being a Chimera missing a head, it should be. But I could also tell it was angry. Well, being a Chimera missing a head, it should be.

It reared back, and pounced at me. I rolled to one side… and totally forgot about the tail.

I didn't dodge it quickly enough, for the snake bit me on my left arm. But I did attack it quickly enough. I sliced the snake-head off, and the snake-head turned to ashes.

I felt like my blood was boiling. The snake venom. It burns.

I felt woozy. The lion (without the extra parts) turned to me, victory glinted in its eyes. I collapsed to the ground. I saw the Chimera raise its paws, ready to attack. Then, I saw a dark fuzzy wall slam to it. What I saw made no sense and that made me dizzier. Then, once again, I blacked out.


End file.
